Overcoming Boundries
by Rana Rai
Summary: Justin Finch-Fletchley/Hermione: Can two lonely souls find love in each other and what do you do when the pressure of a World Championship rests on your shoulders.
1. Auditions

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize belongs to me. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Some stuff may be OOC and some events in the books may conflict, but this is my story. Also, for those curious, this is a Hermione/Justin romance. I like UC relationships with Hermione.

"Hermione, we have to go!"

"Coming, Mum!" 

Hermione ran down the stairs, her bag in hand. She followed her mom to the car and jumped in the seat. Her parents and little sister smiled at her.

"All set?" Hermione took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be." Her little sister squeezed her hand. "You'll do great!"

A few minutes later, they pulled up to the ice arena.

"Good luck sweetie!" Her parents kissed her on the cheek and her sister gave her a hug. They pulled away towards guest parking and Hermione ran inside towards check in.

"Name?"

"Hermione Granger." 

"Ok-you're 3rd up. Locker room is to your right. Exit the door by the showers, turn left. Follow the path. Climb down the stairs. That's the entrance to the ring." Hermione smiled and ran towards the locker room.

"Hey, Hermione, right?" Hermione nodded. "I'm Liana and this is Kamla."

"Hi. What numbers are you?"

"5 and 7. You?"

"3. How many people are auditioning?"

"A lot. I think there's 50 people. The first 25 are singles. Then the remaining numbers are all doing doubles." Hermione nodded and quickly finished dressing into her outfit. Her hair had tamed. It was long, straight, and sleek and it curled at the bottom. She brushed out her hair and let it hang down just below her shoulders. Her leotard was a silver color with gold trim, which hugged her body. She wore azure contacts and just a tad of makeup to allow her skin to glow. She smiled in approval, threw her bad in a locker, and put picked up her skates. She would put them on when she got down the stairs. It would be a sad story indeed if she injured herself before she got to audition.

"Ok-here I go!"

"Good look Hermione!" Liana and Kamla called.

"Good luck to you too!" With that, Hermione, walked out the door, turned left, and soon she came to a cement staircase. She shivered a little bit from the cold and continued down. She reached the bottom and sat down, quickly squeezing her feet into her skates and tying the laces. 

"I really need new skates," she muttered. They matched her outfit and were sparkly clean, but were becoming a tad tight. The blade was a deep metallic and was nice and sharp. She got up and sat on the bench next to boy. He smiled at her.

"Kelly. I'm Welsh. Where are you from?"

"Hermione. I'm from England. London, actually."

"We're just about to start. In 5 minutes; the first group, which are all the singles should be here by then. You sticking around from the doubles? What number are you?"

"3 and I'm not sure. I'm going to try."

"Ah, so you're one of the first up. I'm towards the end. I'm number 20." He nodded and then a man and woman of about 30 came skating towards them and did a twirl, bowed , and smiled at everyone.

"Welcome to the Auditions for London's Figure Skating Team. We will choose 4 of you. 2 people who are performing singles and 2 of you, performing doubles. It's going to be heavy training. You will represent London in the Regional, National, and hopefully World Figure Skating Championship! We will work on routines, several. We may even try you as a double or single if you've been selected if we think that would make a beautiful routine. Most importantly, have fun! You all came here for one reason and that is because you have the passion and talent to figure skate. We are starting with singles. When I call your number, enter the ring. When you applied, you had worked hard on a routine and you gave us a copy of your song. We will let you know our decisions in a week. Alright, good luck everyone!" The two skaters, skated away towards the judges arena. Hermione watched nervously as the first skater finished her routine. She was so talented. After what seemed like ages, Hermione was called up.

"Good luck," Kelly told her. Hermione nodded in acknowledgement and skated out into the center of the ice rink. Her song instantly began to play and she threw herself into her routine, feeling the music. She had practiced hard on this routine and didn't think. Free- skating in the beginning, jumping into a triple axle at just the right moment, and then landing smoothly on the tip of her blade or in a split, at the exact moment and the exact move that she wanted. There would be no room for mistakes. If she did the wrong move, she would have to improvise, so as to not let on she made a mistake. 

_When in the springtime of the year  
When the trees are crowned with leaves  
When the ash and oak, and the birch and yew  
Are dressed in ribbons fair_

_When owls call the breathless moon  
In the blue veil of the night  
The shadows of the trees appear  
Amidst the lantern light_

_We've been rambling all the night  
And some time of this day  
Now returning back again  
We bring a garland gay_

_Who will go down to those shady groves  
And summon the shadows there  
And tie a ribbon on those sheltering arms  
In the springtime of the year_

_The songs of birds seem to fill the wood  
That when the fiddler plays  
All their voices can be heard  
Long past their woodland days_

_We've been rambling all the night  
And some time of this day  
Now returning back again  
We bring a garland gay_

_And so they linked their hands and danced  
Round in circles and in rows  
And so the journey of the night descends  
When all the shades are gone_

_"A garland gay we bring you here  
And at your door we stand  
It is a sprout well budded out  
The work of our Lord's hand"_

_We've been rambling all the night  
And some time of this day  
Now returning back again  
We bring a garland gay_

_We've been rambling all the night  
And some time of this day  
Now returning back again  
We bring a garland gay_

Hermione shut her eyes, smiled and jumped, somersaulting in the air and landing right at the tip of her blade and then smoothly skating towards the exit right as the last note was played.

**Mummer's Dance**

**-****Loreena****McKennitt******


	2. Confessions

_Rachel: Thanks:-)_

_Draco__ is the man: Cool:-) I do too-though I'm not very good_

_Strawberries and Blueberries: Thanks! There's like no fics with __Justin___

_TwinkelTrina__: Thanks for adding me to your favs. Hermione is in her 6th year and __Justin__ will come later. She is still on summer vacation-that is the summer before her 6th year. I'm really glad you like this and I am sad I will be unable to finish this before I go on vacation._

"Hermione?"

"Yes Mum?"

"The Ice Skating Team called. It's going to be another month till they decide."

"But they already said it was going to be a month after the cut! It's already August"

"Well, it's taking a lot longer. You'll probably find out at Hogwarts. Oh and Kelly called." Hermione smiled, thinking of her boyfriend of the past month. They'd met at the skating auditions last month and became instant friends. A week later, he had asked her out and she accepted. She still didn't know how she was going to tell him that she was a witch. She was just going to have to wait to see how the relationship went. If it had promise, she would worry about it then. 

"Oh? Anything in particular?"

"He wanted to know if you wanted to go skating at the rink this afternoon." Hermione pouted. 

"I was supposed to meet Harry and Ron at Diagon Alley." Hermione sighed "I'll call him. I haven't seen Ron or Harry all summer and I do need my supplies."

Hermione's mom smiled. "He'll understand." Hermione smiled and helped her mom clean up the dishes.

"Well, here's some money. Get yourself something nice. I'll see you after work. Your dad will be home late."

"Alright." She hugged her mom and went upstairs to call Kelly.

"Hello."

"Kelly? It's me, Hermione. Mum said you called."

"Hey Mione! Yeah! I was wondering if you wanted to go skating this afternoon."

"Oh Kelly, I would love to, but I can't. I promised my friends from boarding school that we would meet. We have to get our school supplies and I haven't seen them all summer. They'll kill me if I cancel out on them." Kelly sighed in defeat.

"Alright, Mione. I do want to meet these friends of yours one day."

"I promise."

"I'm holding you to that. I'll call you tonight."

"Alrighty. Bye Kelly."

"Bye Mione."

Hermione smiled and then quickly got ready. She wondered if Harry and Ron would recognize her. She blushed, remembering the amount of times Kelly would tell her how pretty she was. Both of them had made the cut to the semis. Out of the six singles, only 2 would be chosen. She smiled, put on the necklace Kelly had given to her, and rushed downstairs. She grabbed some floo powder, shouted Diagon Alley, and leaped into the green flame. A moment later, she was dusting the soot off her clothes

"Mione!" Harry picked her up and gave a bear hug. Hermione smiled.

"Harry you look good."

"You too. You're pretty."

"Where's Ron?'

"Here." Ron embraced her. He released her a moment later and smiled down at her. "Let's go."

The three of them walked through Diagon Alley, picking up their supplies. Ron and Harry ran to Quidditch supplies. Hermione chuckled. She should have known and subconsciously felt Kelly's necklace.  She jumped when Ron and Harry ran up to her.

"Why do you keep touching your necklace?"

"Well I"

"From Kelly.Who's she?"

"It's a he."

"A he? What kind of name is Kelly for a guy?!"

"It's Welsh" Hermione muttered.

"What?"

"I said it's Welsh!"

"Ok. Calm down Mione."

"Sorry." She blushed.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Mione-is there something you want to tell us?"

"N—no.."

Harry looked at her amused and tickled her. "No-stop Harry" She said in between laughter.

"Well, will you tell us?"

"Oh yes Mione, do tell."

"K—Kelly is –my boyfriend. I've been seeing him for a month. Met him outside of London at an event I had to go to."

Harry and Ron nodded, smiling. They were happy for Hermione. Ron had gotten over his childhood crush on Hermione and began dating Padma and Harry was finally dating Ginny. Ron wouldn't have Ginny dating anyone else. 

"Mum! I'm home." Hermione walked into the living room where her mom and Kelly were talking.

"Mione!"

"Kelly!" Hermione smiled. Kelly kissed her gently and sat her down next to him.

"Hon, Kelly and I were talking. He clearly adores you. I think it's time you told him who you are."

"Mum! I..I can't not now…We've only been seeing each other a month. What if…" Hermione looked at Kelly.

"I have an idea. Your mum told me there was something different or special. Please tell me. I won't leave you because you are different. Never that. I like you too much"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm a witch."

Kelly stared at her.

"No really Kelly-I'm a real witch." Kelly burst into laughter.

"Nice one Mione."

Hermione sighed. "I knew you wouldn't believe me. Listen. My school is a boarding school, but that's not the complete truth. It's not a normal school. It's called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm starting my 6th year. We go for 7 years, starting at age 11. We get our mail via owls. I have" She pulled out her wand.

Kelly looked at her, skeptical. "Nice imagination."

"The ministry is going to have my hide for this," Hermione muttered.

She pointed her wand towards the kitchen. "Accio glass." A glass came floating in midair towards Hermione and she caught it. Kelly widened his eyes in amazement. At that moment, an owl swooped in and dropped an envelope and flew off. Hermione's mom handed her the envelope. Hermione saw the Ministry symbol.

"Great! The first time I use underage magic and the Ministry decides to send me a warning!" Hermione rolled her eyes as she read the letter. "It's probably that horrible woman: Umbridge!"

Kelly put his arm around Hermione.

"Mione! I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not believing you and now I've done and gotten you in trouble with the ministry?"

'Magic government," Hermione answered his unasked question. "You're not going to break up with me, are you?"

Kelly smiled at her gently. "Of course not sweetie. I think it's really cool too."

"I'm glad-because it's as much a part of my life as skating is."

"Speaking of skating, have you" He was interrupted by a noise in the fireplace in the next room.

They ran over. "Ron! Harry! What are you?"

"You really need to clean out your fireplace Mione." Ron complained, sputtering. Ro and Harry dusted themselves off. Kelly looked at Hermione, questioningly.

"Floo network. One way of traveling. Ron, Harry. What are you doing here?"

"Came to visit?" She narrowed her eyes."Ok. Ok. We're running from Fred and George."

"Why, may I ask?"

"They are on this binge on turning everyone's hair into glowing colors as well as hexing their victims to admit their deepest secret. Since they aren't underage anymore, the ministry won't stop them."

"And they won't come here? Have you ever thought of that? This is the first place they will look, you know?"

"Yeah, but you are in a muggle and not magical neighborhood and well, we also wanted to look at your summer homework." They looked at her sheepishly.

"Typical. Waiting the day before we have to leave for Hogwarts." Kelly put his arm around Hermione, quite amused. Hermione smiled at him. "Oh Harry, Ron. This is Kelly, my boyfriend. Kel, this is Ron and Harry-my best friends from school. Ron, why don't you bug Padma for the homework instead of me? She IS your girlfriend."

"She won't let me see it," he muttered.

"Gee, I wonder why," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Ravenclaws are TOO honest!"

"Um Ron-that's Hufflepuff."

"Whatever-she's acting like a Hufflepuff," Ron complained.

"Honestly!" Kelly burst into laughter. "Here-take it. That's the last time I'm helping you. Come on Kelly-I owe you a date."

"Mione! We can't go back now."

"No, I suppose you can't." She shrugged. "You can hide out here, but if the place gets hexed, mum will have your hide." She grinned as Kelly took her hand and led her out.


	3. Waiting for the Results

Hermione watched as the owls came swooping down with letters. She pushed around the food on her plate and sighed, looking up every few minutes. Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked at Hermione in concern.

"Ah! I can't do this!" Hermione exclaimed and rushed out of the Great Hall, heading straight to the Prefect's room. She sighed, realizing now she wouldn't know who the other prefects were until they came up and that she should have stuck around to lead the first years to their rooms. Well, no going back now. Hermione began pacing the floor.  She was so restless, wondering if she made the final cut. She knew chances were better than before since now there were to be three instead of two singles chosen and there was always the chance that in the future she would be doing a double, but she was still nervous.

"Hermione?" Hermione jumped.

"Hey calm down. It's just me, Dean. The other Gryffindor Prefect. What's wrong?"

"No-nothing." Dean looked at her in disbelief. An owl chose that moment to drop a letter at her feet. Hermione picked it up with shaking fingers, looking around nervously. Justin, Hannah, Padma, Terry, Blaise, and Natalie entered the room then.

"Hermione? Aren't you going to open the letter?"

Shaking, Hermione pulled out the letter and scanned it." Why do they keep doing this to me?! Don't they know I'm bloody nervous for them to make their decision?!" She threw down the letter in frustration and stormed into her room. Blaise and Natalie shrugged. "Insane Mudblood!" The other prefects glared at the Slytherins and then looked to Hermione's door to Dean and to each other in confusion.  Justin picked up the letter and set it by Hermione's door.

"You're not going to read it?"

"It's not our business. If Hermione wants to tell us, she will."  He walked away quietly and entered his room, adjacent to Hermione's. 

Hermione emerged from her room and collapsed on the couch. The room appeared empty.

"Hi Hermione." Justin smiled. 

Hermione jumped.

"A little jumpy today, aren't we?"

"You startled me Justin."

"Then I must apologize profusely." He grinned.

"What are you doing?"

Justin looked up from his books. "Herbology. Well that and trying to stay out of Hannah's clutches. Sweet girl, but stubborn as a bull when she gets an idea in her head. I do feel sorry for Ernie sometimes. And what are you doing?"

"Wondering why life is unfair."

"Yes, happens to the best of us."

"And why people make us wait for something we've been waiting our whole lives for-when they know their choice will make us or break us." Justin smiled lightly. 

"Ah yes. The joys of being judged."

"You're not going to ask me why I stormed out the night before last?"

"No. It's not my business unless you want it to be." He smiled and continued with his essay.

"Justin?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Thank you."

He nodded. A tawny brown owl swooped in and dropped a letter. Hermione opened it. It was from Kelly. She frowned. Kelly was chosen, but they hadn't made their decision on her yet? That didn't make her feel very good. She shook her head.

"Ok, there Hermione?"

"I'll be ok. I better go respond to this. Have a good night Justin."

"You too. Good night. Feel better." He looked up and smiled at her. Hermione made her way back to her room as Justin looked back to his homework, something that she should be doing.

Hermione sighed and sat down at her desk. She took out a fresh parchment and began a letter to Kelly.

_Dear Kelly,_

_I am so happy for you. You made it! Singles, right? Sadly, I have yet to find out. Two days ago, I received an owl post saying that they were still deciding; something about it being a tough decision. I can't take the wait Kelly. I stormed out of breakfast and then when I received that letter, I'd had it and threw it down in frustration and stormed into my room. I think my fellow housemates are concerned, well not the Slytherins, but they don't count. I told you I'm a Prefect, right? Two from each house are chosen. It's a big deal to be chosen. They better hurry with their choice. How much longer do I have to wait? Well enough on my ranting- How are you? Anyhow, I have to go, but I miss you._

_'Mione_

Hermione quickly rolled it up and sent it off with her owl, shut off her light, and went to sleep, dreaming she was out on the skating rink.

"Hermione!"

Hermione groaned.

"Hermione! There's a letter for you." Hermione opened her eyes and took it from Justin's hands. He smiled at her and walked out into their common room. She cautiously opened the letter and grinned. Unable to hold it in, she squealed in happiness. She ran out of her room. Justin was sitting there calmly. Hermione ran out, kissed him on the cheek, danced around the room, and ran out in happiness. Justin felt his cheek and blushed. Dean walked out a minute later. He looked at Justin who was bent over his Charms homework. He never understood Justin really. He seemed like a nice enough guy, but he was really quiet and shy, it seemed. Every time he saw him, he was bent over a book, but from what he heard from Hannah, he wasn't really strictly a rule-abiding person. Mostly, Justin just kept to himself. "What was that all about Justin?"

Justin shrugged. "I guess she got some good news." He turned back to his books. Dean smiled and made his way down to breakfast. Hermione raced down to the lake in pure bliss. She'd made it and what was more, they loved her so much, she was also being considered for doubles if circumstances called for it. She had to tell someone and then froze. Who was she supposed to tell? Harry and Ron wouldn't understand. They were too Quidditch crazed and Ginny had no idea what it was. She had no other friends. Dean knew what ice-skating was, being muggle-born himself, but she didn't know him well and like everyone else, he was Quidditch crazed. Justin? She didn't know Justin at all. She only knew he was a 6th year Hufflepuff, fellow prefect, and a muggleborn. Hermione was so lonely and missed Kelly more than ever at that point. Who would understand? A tear rolled down her face. She shook her head of her thoughts. She wouldn't cry. She would go to Professor Dumbledore and get permission for a place where she could practice. She also had to make her professors aware that she would have to leave sometimes. Luckily, one of the judges was a witch and would be contacting the Headmaster directly._ "That's right. I will focus on my studies and the competition!"_  She was broken from her thoughts as footsteps approached her.

"Ms. Granger?" Hermione turned around to see the Headmaster smiling at her. "Come with me." Hermione quietly followed Dumbledore as he led her back to he castle and up to his office. "Lemon Drop." The gargoyle moved to the side and he led her up the staircase. "Please, Ms. Granger. Have a seat." Hermione sat down. "Cordelia, she is here." Hermione gasped when she saw one of the judges emerge.

"Hello Hermione."

"Hi Ms. Cruz."

"Please child, call me Cordelia. If we are going to be working together closely, I would like to know my skater." Hermione nodded. Cordelia looked to Dumbledore. "Shall we begin."

"Now as you know child you have been chosen to represent England in the World Championship along with Kelly and Salma. There are two groups of doubles. We were so impressed, we are even thinking of putting you in the double championship instead of the single even though you only auditioned for the single, with the right partner of course. As you know, I am a witch. I attended Hogwarts. Antonio is the muggle judge for the auditions. Now we are your coaches. We won't be judges in the championship. I know all too well you are in your 6th year here and it is much a part of your identity. However, it's hard work with the competition. You will have to come to train with us twice a month. While here, I expect daily individual practice."

"Which brings me into the picture. Ms. Granger. I have arranged for you to be able to create your own rink at the edge of Hogwarts grounds. You will have to take it down after each practice though. It will be your own private spot. No one knows of this location. It has to be discovered on its own-people may accidentally stumble into it, but it's not known to the general public. You are also exempt from the after hours curfew within reason of course in case you need to practice late at night. The teachers will be made aware when you must leave for training or the small competitions and finally the World Championship." Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Hermione. You are very accomplished. I have no doubt in my mind that you will make it! Let's give England the gold! I will be in touch with you for your first training with me, Antonio, Kelly, Salma, and the double skaters. Only one of you singles and one of you doubles will go World!"

"Alright." Hermione smiled.

"Well, that is all. Take care Hermione." Cordelia quietly left the Headmasters office to Hogsmeade, where she would apparate from.

"Come child. Congratulations are in order. Let me show you your spot."

'Thank you Professor." Hermione quietly followed Dumbledore.

"You remember the spell for when you are in trouble. This is your sanctuary and I shall not tell anyone where it is, but if you are in trouble…"

"I remember it."

"Good." Dumbledore pushed aside some branches and led Hermione into a clearing. It was surrounded by trees and animals were often seen skittering about. In the midst of it all was a lake, just big enough to transfigure into a private skating rink.

"It's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"The last person to use this was Lily Evans, later known as Lily Potter." Dumbledore smiled. "I'll leave you. Good day, my child." Hermione watched as Dumbledore walked away and soon she was alone. She looked to the lake. Well, she may as well see if she could transfigure the lake. Hermione lifted up her want and swished it with an incantation. The lake began o fill with more water.

"No, that's not it!" She quickly changed it back and tried again. The lake froze and Hermione sighed in satisfaction. She was almost there. All she needed was to make sure the ice wasn't thin. She didn't need a barrier or anything like that for practice. Gently, she felt the ice. It seemed sturdy enough. She tested its ability to hold weight. When it didn't crack, she smiled. Looking at the time, she decided she had to go. She would begin to skate tomorrow. Hermione quickly transfigured the lake back and hurried back to the castle, not able to wipe the smile off her face.


	4. Consequequences of a Young Star

Hermione sat across from Ron and Harry, unable to wipe the grin off her face. They looked at her oddly.

"Mione, what ya so happy about?"

"Is it Kelly?"

"No. It is not Kelly. I just got accepted into the ice-skating World Championship."

"That's nice Mione." Harry turned back to his food. "Really happy for you."

"I should have known you wouldn't understand what a big deal this to me." She pushed away from the table and walked away.

"What's ice-skating?" Ron called after her. Harry attempted to explain it.

"Oh. What's so exciting about that?"

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned around to see Justin smiling at her. "Hi Justin." Justin fell into step beside her.

"I just wanted to let you know that Dumbledore wanted the Prefects to have a meeting. Cho and Roger, the Heads, will be there."

"Alright. Thanks Justin."

"No problem. See you in Herbology." Hermione nodded and Justin rushed off as Hermione continued walking. 

"Ms. Granger?"

"Yes professor?"

"If you would please stay after class. We need to talk about your studies when you must be excused from classes for your events."

"Alright, professor." The class looked at Professor Sprout, confused. Hermione was occasionally going to be missing classes?

"Ok. Class. Now let's pair up. When I call your name, please come up and pick up the plant." Professor Sprout looked around the class and began calling names. 

"Ms. Abbott. Mr. Weasley. Mr. Potter with Ms. Lovegood. Ms. Granger and Mr. Finch-Fletchley. Ms. Patil and Mr. Stevenson." Justin looked to Hermione, who had joined him up front.

"I'm glad we got partnered up. I was worried I'd get stuck with Lavender or Parvati who rather gossip than pay attention in class." He whispered. Hermione smiled at him and picked up the plant and the two of them sat down.

"Alright, so we are supposed to pick the not quite blossomed buds and then replant it?"

"Yeah; the buds provide a stimulant that helps in healing cuts and bruises." Justin nodded. He held the pot while Hermione gently eased it out.

"Whoa. Careful of the thorns there Hermione." Hermione smiled at him and lay it on the table. The two of them quietly ban searching and pulling out buds. Hermione lifted the jar that was provided and opened the lid and he two of them gently dropped them in."

"Ok. So we need to replant it"

"Yes." Hermione held the pot and Justin slowly lifted the plan and repotted it, making sure the soil was firm. "Um, Justin. That was sorta easy? What's Professor Sprout up to?" He shrugged.

"Alright class. You and your partner are going to write a 10 foot long research paper. I want to know properties of the plant and what each part is used for. What makes the bud useful in healing potions. When handling fullgrown Maxinger plants, what do you need to watch out for? These were babies; you will be handling full-grown next week and they can be very dangerous. I know this was really basic, but now we are going to spend the rest of the class discussing Spotted Ringers for you will be handling those and they are on your Newt exams. They are a very complicated plant." Justin and Hermione had their eyes front, quietly taking notes.

"Alright. I'll see you back in the common room. I know you have to see the Professor."

"Bye Justin." With a wave, he was off and Hermione slowly made her way up front, Harry and Ron lagging behind.

"You don't have to wait guys."

"But we wanna know what's up and then we thought we'd go to dinner together."

"It's just about my competition. Think of it like your Quidditch matches. That's how important it is to me. And the houseelves are sending food up to the Prefects Room as we are having a meeting."

"Oh. Alright. Congrats by the way." Hermione smiled at them lightly. They ran off. 

"Professor?"

"Yes, Ms. Granger. Well, Congratulations, first of all. I think you will find that some of us know what an accomplishment this is, especially our muggleborn students."

"Thank you."

"Now about classes. I have gotten permission from the Ministry. The weeks you must leave for competition, you may owl your reports over. Those weeks, you will not be doing the hands-on activities. There will be a library at whatever location you are at. Due to the nature of the competition, you will have about a week rather than 1 or 2 days. Also, I am believing that you may benefit, even though you are very intelligent to have someone with whom you can send in your assignments with. They can look it over and send it back to you. You'll be pressured and missing classes, so they can almost be like a note-taker. Someone as high level as you and with whom you get along with."

"No Slytherin."

Professor Sprout laughed. "I thought as much. I will give them word when I have figured who is best compatible with your academic ability. In return, they will receive extra credit. Any questions?"

"Do you really think I can manage this?"

"I have no doubt in my mind, child."

"Thank you professor."

Professor Sprout bid her a good day and Hermione rushed back to the Prefect Common room.

"Well, well look who finally decides to show up!"

"Shove it Zambini!" Hermione glared at him and took a seat in between Dean and Justin. "Sorry Cho, Roger. I needed to talk to talk to Professor Sprout."

"No problem Hermione. We were just talking about the balls for the year and we want to have a few more activities. We've come up with a Halloween Ball and the Christmas Ball. We thought we'd have Prefects go together and represent all 4 houses. You guys can be completely in charge of it."

"What about some sort of talent show? Some people don't get the recognition."

"Great idea Hermione!" Roger smiled at her. "Around when?"

"Well, we don't have anything planned for November and that gives them about 1.5 months to practice."

"Alright. You want to lead it?"

"I'd love to, but I need some help, especially for the weeks I have to be away from Hogwarts due to my events." 

"Alright. Who'd like to help? Who'd like to help with the Ball?"

"I'll help Hermione" Justin smiled.

"Me too." Dean said

"I'd like to pitch in with the Ball." Hannah and Natalie smiled.

"I'll help with the talent show." Padma smiled.

"I guess I'll do the ball." Terry shrugged.

"Ok. So that's Hermione, Padma, Justin, and Dean for the talent show and Hannah, Natalie, and Terry for the Ball. Blaise, I guess tat leaves you with the Ball so we even it out" Blaise growled.

"Fine!"

"Roger, you want to join Hermione's group? I'll oversee the Ball."

"Sounds good Cho."

"Alright. That's it then. Hermione, Terry. It's your time for rounds, so we'll let you go."

"Alright." Hermione grabbed her bag and shrank it, fitting it into her pocket. 

"Why are you bringing your bag?" Terry asked her as they walked out.

"So I don't have to come back for it. Blaise is going to be a git tonight, I'm sure. He's bitter that a muggleborn Gryffindor is going to occasionally be missing class without repercussions."

Terry nodded. "Typical Slytherin"

They continued walking through the corridors. They reached the dungeons and heard a noise in an empty classroom.

"Oh. I don't even want to know. Points off Slytherin?"

"I think so." He knocked on the door. "Are you decent?"

"Go away, Boot!"

"I think not. Prefect duty. Are you decent or not?"

"Not."

"Than get you decent. Now! Before I call a teacher."

"Fine!" A few minutes later Pansy emerged. Her hair was mussed up. Terry walked in, seeing Malfoy. Malfoy growled. "50 points from Slytherin. Hermione, please take note that there was inappropriate behavior and to report such to the Slytherin Head."

"Duly noted." Hermione looked at Malfoy and Pansy in disgust. Smirking, she walked away with Terry.

After taking some points off from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin again in the Astromony Tower, Terry headed back to the dorm as Hermione went to the library. She went to the very back of the library and pulled out her bag. She pulled out her books and got to work. A rustling caused Hermione to look up. She met Hannah's eyes. Hermione smiled at her and made room.

"Thanks Hermione. Blaise is driving everyone up the wall."

Hermione sighed. "I can only imagine."

Hannah smiled and the two worked quietly.

"You know, Hermione, that was a really good idea you had. I think Justin and Dean in particular like it. I think it was pure genius."

"Thank you Hannah." Hannah smiled and handed her an envelope.

"This came while you were doing your rounds." Hermione took it and opened it. She blushed and then grinned. Hannah raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Who's it from, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Kelly, my boyfriend"

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yes. Is that such a surprise."

"Well, no. not really. I mean you're a nice person. It's just- I never see you around guys besides Harry and Ron. And I guess it's a surprise since everyone believed you were dating Krum and Krum, well he doesn't have the best reputation."

"Kelly is a muggle. We've been dating just about two months." Hermione smiled. Hannah nodded and turned back to her Charms homework. 

The door opened and closed. Students piled in and out. About an hour later, Hannah stretched. "I think I'm gonna take off ermione-finis this back in the dorm."

"Alright Hannah. See you." Hannah waved and walked out of the library. Hermione smiled and finished up her DADA essay. She quickly looked around and umped her books into her back and took off for the grounds. Looking around, she ran. Hearing footsteps, she blended into the trees. 

"What the hell is Malfoy doing out here?" Shrugging, she ran for her clearing. Hermione put her bag down and quickly transfigured the lake. Smiling, she struggled into her skates. She set down her cd player. First she would warm up and then work on a routine. She glided onto the ice and free skated. Shutting her eyes, she felt the wind hitting her face and listened to the sound of her skates skidding across the ice. She jumped up into a triple axle and smoothly closed off her round. Nodding, she swished her wand and music came pouring out of her player. Hermione thought of Kelly and smiled. She jumped into her routine. Closing her eyes, se concentrated n the music and skated to the rhythm. She twirled, jumped into a double axle, skated on one blade for 30 seconds before gently bringing down her other foot. Nodding Hermione glided and slowly came to a stop. She snapped her fingers and a fast paced song burst out. Hermione skated fast, jumped into a triple axle, glided on one blade, jumped into a double and then single axle and landed smoothly. She skated around and then somersaulted into the air. Forward, back, forward, back, and up into the air she went landing smoothly on both blades, legs spread wide. She brought them together, not liking that last move. Spreading her legs wide looked bad. She scratched hat out of her routine. After skating for another hour, Hermione, quickly skated off the lake, retransformed the lake to a body of water, changed out of her skates, threw it in her bag, and rushed back to the castle. She was freezing. Se entered the common room, teeth chattering.

"Hermione!" Justin exclaimed. "You're freezing."

"I..I'm f-fine."

"You are not fine." He quickly cast a heating spell on Hermione. Hermione smiled at him gratefully. She thnksed him and was about to rush into her room when Justin stopped her.

"I don't know what you were doing outside in this cold, but next time please at least bundle up?" He looked at her, concerned.

"I promise." Hermione raced into her room. She sat down, scribbled a letter to Kelly, sent it off wit her owl, crawled into her bed, and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Practices & Emerging Feelings

"Hermione!"

"Kel!" Hermione smiled. Kelly rushed up to her and kissed her gently. "Come on. I'm so happy to see you. Have you been practicing?"

"Everyday."

"I'm proud of you. I knew you would make it."

Hermione smiled. "How's college, Kel?"

"Great! My first year has been amazing. I miss you though."

"Me too."

"How's school?'

"Alright. It's nice to be able to do magic again. I'll miss it. Next year is my last year before I go into the world or do university." Kelly nodded, not really understanding, but trying his best to. He knew it was really important to his girlfriend. They quietly entered the rink. 

"Ah Hermione, Kelly"

"Hi Cordelia." Hermione smiled.

"Hogwarts is going well?" Hermione nodded.

 "I have my own private lake in my own private clearing."

"How can you skate on a lake?" Kelly looked at her funny.

"I'm a witch silly. I transfigure it."  Kelly slapped his head, feeling stupid.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I forget you are a witch sometimes." Hermione simply smiled at him

"Alright, Salma, Hermione, Kelly, Nikita, Ankit, Leya, and Matthew. I want to see some serious skating. Hermione, I want you to go doubles."

"But I only auditioned for singles."

"But I want you in doubles. You are so talented. We can have a lot of fun in a double. Kelly, you go ahead with Hermione."

"Me?!

Cordelia smiled. "Seeing as you are the only other guy and I don't want Hermione's talent to go to waste and you are talented for being here in the first place, yes you unless you have a problem with it or want me to find another guy?"

Kelly scowled. He wasn't going to let another guy skate with his girlfriend. Cordelia smirked.

"No-not at all."

"I thought as much. Alright! Get out there and show me what you can do!" Hermione and Kelly skated out and began skating. Hermione somersaulted and Kelly watched her, allowing her to fall onto the ground."

"Kelly! You are supposed to catch Hermione when she jumps into the air!" Cordelia called out

"Oops!" he said sheepishly. "I'm sorry Hermione." Hermione scowled at him, rubbing her backside. Kelly helped her up and they held hands as they skated together. Hermione released her hand and skated away from him and jumped into a fast routine She skated towards him, jumped into an axle. Kelly clumsily caught her around the waist.

"Gracefully!" Cordelia reminded them.

"Right!" They jumped into the axle jump again.

"Good Kelly, Hermione!"

Hermione went into a spin. Kelly looked at her.

"Kelly, try skating around her and then taking her hand, lifting her up."

After about 2 hours, Hermione and Kelly skated out, exhausted. Cordelia smiled at them

"Good job everyone! Let's work on a few routines. I think if you know what you are doing, it will be perfect. Not all of you can do improv like Hermione here." Hermione blushed at the compliment.

"Alright everyone. Bright and early tomorrow!" Everyone groaned as they exited the rink.

"Mione?"

"Yes Kelly?'

"I'll miss you."

"Owl me."

Kelly nodded. He gently kissed her and winced as he watched Hermione run through the barrier. He still hadn't gotten used to the fact that she had to run through a barrier to get to her school. Hermione sighed as she got off the train and headed back to the castle. It was a hard week and she was really sore. Hermione had only managed to send her Potions and Charms work to Justin. She hadn't even looked at DADA, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Herbology, or Muggle Studies. Yawning, she muttered the password, and quietly entered the common room.

"Welcome back Hermione." Hermione yawned and muttered "Morning Justin."

Justin chuckled. It was 8:00 at night. Hermione collapsed on the couch. "It's night, Hermione. Tired?" She nodded.

"And sore! Kelly dropped me!"

"Huh?"

"Kelly was supposed to catch me and he didn't so I hit the ground. Now my back is sore! Some boyfriend!" Hermione muttered.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"I've only been seeing him for 3 months. Anyways, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Thanks for looking over my Potions and Charms Justin. Think you could help me with the other classes tomorrow, so I'm caught up for classes Monday?"

"Sure. It's lucky I'm taking all the same classes." Hermione nodded, lazily walked into her room, and collapsed on her bed, falling asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Justin chuckled to himself, shook his head, and went back to writing a letter to his sister.

"Hermione stepped out of her room and walked down to the common room. Blaise passed by her. "Mudblood!" he shouted.

"Git!" Hermione shouted back.

"Know-it-all"

"Idiot!"

"Mudblood!"

"That's all you can think of Pureblood Scum?"

"Hag!" Hermione glared at him.

"Tag-along! Puppet!"

Blaise shoved her out of the way as he exited the portrait. Justin caught her as she reeled backwards. "Git," Hermione muttered under her breath. Hermione smiled thankfully at Justin. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"When can you help?"

"Whenever you want."

"I have to meet Harry and Ron. After breakfast?"

"Sure." Hermione smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and rushed out of the portrait. Justin felt his cheek and blushed. Shaking his head, he walked out the portrait, only to see Hermione and Malfoy at each other's throats.

"Oh shove it, ferret! Sod off!"

"I think not. What, did your boyfriends abandon you? It would be about time they come to their senses Filthy Mudblood!"  Hermione glared at him.

"At least I don't have to worry about a pug clinging to my arm."

"Leave Pansy out of this!"

"Oh. I'm so sorry..Did I insult the only person who would love you?!" Hermione retorted sarcastically. Malfoy shot a hex at her, which Hermione blocked.

"20 points from Slytherin for misuse of magic in the corridors!"

"Oh. Is Ms. Perfect Prefect going to punish me? How'd Miss Mudblood become Prefect? Sexual Favors" Hermione fumed and slapped Draco across his face.

"Don't make insuations-lies. Or did Mr. Junior Deatheater buy his way into the school and the Quidditch team? Is that how you are passing, ferret?"

"You will be sorry you said that Mudblood!" Draco growled.

"Why? For speaking the truth? Now if you will excuse me…I have duties to attend to."

"I think not, Filth!" Hermione turned around and glared at Blaise.

"Tagging along like usual, Zambini?" Blaise fumed.

"You know as well as I do that Crabbe and Goyle here are the tag alongs!"

"At least we agree on one thing," Hermione muttered.

"What was that?!"

"You're all the same. No independent thought"

Blaise shoved her against the wall. "Take that back!" Hermione glared at him defiantly as she attempted to push him back, but Draco had her arms pinned back against the wall.

"No!" she spat.

"Well then, we will have to teach you some manners, now won't we?" His eyes roved her body and he took a hand and trailed it down her chest. Hermione's eyes widened. She kicked him. 

"Ow!" His hold was released. "You dirty little…" Hermione ran for it. "Get her." Blaise and Draco chased after her. Justin's eyes widened. He was in shock. He had to do something. He grabbed hold of Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, holding her behind him. "Is there a problem Zambini, Malfoy?" He narrowed his eyes dangerously as he towered over the two Slytherins.

"Oh look the nobody comes to the rescue! Get out of the way Mudblood!'

"No! I don't think I will. Let's see; demeaning a classmate, violating a fellow student, physically harming a fellow student, and attempted assault on a student. I think 250 points off Slytherin is in order, though I dare say not sufficient enough. I will be reporting this to your Head of House. If I have my way, Zambini, you will lose your Prefect status and much more and you Malfoy, much worse. Now get before I decide to deduct more points!" Justin growled. Blaise and Draco glared at Justin.

"Mudblood, I'd watch your back. I see you got another boyfriend, but they won't always be around to protect you. Mark my words."

"Sod off ferret!" Hermione retorted. Justin smiled at Hermione. She was a fighter. Justin glared at the two boys. 

"50 points off Slytherin!" Malfoy and Blaise glared and walked off, grumbling. Justin watched them and when they were out of sight, he turned around, looking at Hermione. Her face was tearstained, but there was a defiant look on her face.

"You okay, Hermione?" 

Hermione sniffled and quietly nodded. "Come. Let' go to the Common Room. Have you eaten?"  Hermione shook her head. "I'll send an owl to Harry to bring something over."

"Justin? Thank you."  Justin just squeezed her hand and led her back to the common room.

Hermione watched Justin as he showed her the Patronous charm. The silver mist parted to reveal an eagle as the form of Justin's Patronous. Hermione looked in awe as it slowly disappeared.

"Ok. Hermione. Why don't you give it a shot?" Hermione nodded. "Expecto Patronum!"

A silver mist hovered and then disappeared. Hermione felt like crying. She was supposed to be good. She'd never had trouble before. Justin looked at her sadly.

"Hermione. Hey it's ok. You have a lot on your plate. Clear your head. Concentrate. You have the ability."

Hermione sighed and tried again. Frustrated, she threw down her wand and stomped into her room. Justin sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Hermione!"

"I can't do it!"

"Hermione! Of course you can." He opened her door and sat next to Hermione. She was teary eyed and writing a letter to Kelly. He hesitantly lifted a finger and wiped away her tears.  He wasn't sure what to do. Everyone usually paid him no attention and now here was an amazing young witch, almost all alone like himself, yet he was so shy. She was hurting and he wanted to comfort her. "Hermione," he whispered. "You can do it. I'll be in the common room if you want me." He squeezed her hand and slowly walked out, sighing. Hannah and Dean walked in a few minutes later, laughing. He shook his head. Justin wasn't going to let anyone see him so upset. They wouldn't understand. Nobody ever did. He was just a loner in their eyes. He quickly grabbed his Charms book and pretended to immerse himself, though in truth, he was thinking of ways to get revenge on a certain Mr. Malfoy and Zambini.

"Hi Justin."

Justin nodded his acknowledgement. 

"Hermione around? Harry and Ron were looking for her?"

"In her room. Writing to her boyfriend." Dean and Hannah nodded and continued on their way.

"Justin?" Justin looked up at Hermione's voice. She was fidgeting nervously with her hands and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes?"

"I I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for? You ok now. Calmed down? She nodded.

"Can we try again?"

"Of course."  Justin set down his book and looked at Hermione. "Alright, go ahead."

Hermione took a deep breath and then slowly yelled "Expecto Patronum!" Hermione watched in anxiety as a silver mist appeared. She looked down sadly.

"Wait Hermione! Look!"

Hermione looked up and saw a shape emerge. Suddenly the cloud had parted to reveal a phoenix. Hermione gasped in amazement. "My Patronous is a phoenix?" Justin smiled at her. "You did it Hermione!" Hermione threw her arms around Justin. Justin blushed and patted her awkwardly. He slowly broke away.

"Merlin! I have to go!" Hermione grabbed her bag and rushed off towards her clearing. Justin watched as she ran off, ignoring the shivers that were shooting down his spine. She was the only one who paid him any attention. So why did he feel such a pang in his heart?


	6. Mesmerized

"Justin?'

"Justin looked up as Hannah looked at him, concerned.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why do you care? You never cared before."

"I care."

"I hear what you say about me behind my back."

Justin looked away and looked back to Hermione's paper. It was basically perfect. He smiled to himself. No matter how much Hermione would be gone, she would always come out top. He looked back towards the portrait. Hannah picked up a paper from the table.

"What's this?"

"Nothing. Give it here." Hannah shook her head as she looked at it and grinned. Justin looked at her warily. He didn't like the look on her face.

"You like Hermione!"

"W-what?" he asked fearfully.

"You like Hermione!"

"Well of course I like her! She's my friend. My only friend."

"No! I mean you really like her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Goal: Revenge on Malfoy and Zambini. Reason: Hurt Hermione."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You are not a vengeful person."

"And you would know this how? You don't even know me, Ms. Abbott."

"I know when someone likes someone."

"I don't like her like that!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't!"

"You do! You do!"

"I do NOT!"

"Yes you Do!"

"I don't!"

Dean, Padma, and Terry came out looking at the pair. "What is all the commotion about?"

"Justin here won't admit that he likes Hermione!" Justin glared at Hannah. 

"I don't like her like that!"

"Yes you do!"

"Arrrrrrgh! " 

Dean and Terry looked at each other, amused.

"You like her!"

"Oh I give up! You'll never get it! I don't like her! And even if I did, she already has a boyfriend and I'm a nobody, remember? You said it yourself!" He stormed out of the room. Hannah stared after him. 

Justin walked out of the castle, thinking. Hannah's words had hurt. He would often hear her when she thought he couldn't hear how he was a loner, a bookie, but unlike Hermione, a nobody; someone who had no friends and would always be alone. He would never admit it to anyone that her words hurt nor would he tell anyone what Hannah was like. It wasn't just Hannah after all. It was almost the entire student body. Justin always wasn't the type of person who would go out and destroy a person _Unless__ they hurt people I care about, _he thought to himself remembering how he felt when Malfoy and Zambini were attacking Hermione. Hermione. He smiled as he thought of her. Hermione, who thought of him like a real person, who understood him, respected him, smiled at him. Why, she even looked up to him. Justin was a true Hufflepuff because he was the most loyal person you could find. He continued walking, not really minding where he was going. All he needed was to be alone with his thoughts. He continued walking, knowing he was going further away from the castle. If someone saw him, he was sure to get detention, but he honestly didn't care. He stopped when he herd music coming from a distance. He looked out and it looked it was at the very edge of the grounds. Curious, he followed the music. He gasped at what he saw. There she was, free as a bird in all her beauty. He couldn't take her eyes off her as she skated.  She skated so perfectly to the music. Was this really Hermione. Her robes were thrown to the side and she was dressed in what he knew was what only professional skaters were. She was beautiful.
    
    _Hear my silent prayer_
    
    _Heed my quiet call_
    
    _When the dark and blue surround you_
    
    _Step into my sigh_
    
    _Look inside the light_
    
    _You will know that I have found you_
    
    _Hear my silent prayer_
    
    _Heed my quiet call_
    
    _When the dark and blue surround you_
    
    _Step into my sigh_
    
    _Look inside the light_

_You will know that I have found you_

_"Dreamcatcher"_

_-__Secret__Garden___

Justin watched, mesmerized. He'd skated for years, but had never seen someone who looked like se belonged there. Justin was frozen, eyes never leaving Hermione. 

"She's talented, isn't she?" Justin looked over, shocked. He hadn't heard anyone approach. Professor Dumbledore stood there, smiling.

"An angel on ice," Justin murmured. Dumbledore smiled at Justin through his glasses and his eyes twinkled.

"Tell no one of this location. I'm trusting you to keep a secret. Only you, I, and Hermione know of it.'

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

If it's a secret, then how?"

"People who need sanctuary from the cruel world. You and Ms. Granger are more alike than you may believe and more like Lily Evan was. You may be each other's salvation." Justin nodded in understanding as Dumbledore walked away. He turned back to watch Hermione. She jumped into an axle and landed smoothly n her blade. Her eyes were closed and you could tell she was lost in the dance. She had a smile on her face as she jumped up into a somersault and landed on the tip of one blade, without losing balance. Justin shut his eyes and opened them, reliving the scene. He hated to admit it, but Hannah was right. A solitary tear ran down his cheek, knowing Hermione already had a boyfriend. He quickly wiped it away. He would not cry. He had put up with everyone's cruelty and he wouldn't let the only person who cared for him see him cry. 

He contented himself in watching Hermione again and smiled.

"Justin?" Justin met Hermione's eyes and intook his breath. She was so beautiful, from her tan skin, to brown eyes, to brown hair, to her lips, and to the way her whole face glowed when she smiled.

"Hi Mya. You are amazing, you know that?! You…Does anyone know you can skate like that?"

Hermione blushed. "If I tell you a secret, will you keep it one."

"I'm in the World Championship. That's why I miss classes so often. Harry and R know, but they don't really see what the big deal is. That's were I met Kelly, well at the auditions. I don't think anyone except those who were involved in the competition, my training, my family, or you has actually see me skate."

"Dumbledore has."

"I figured as much. He led me here. Well more like gave me this space for my practices. How'd you find this place?"

"I was walking far from the castle. I heard music and followed it. Dumbledore said it's a magical place. Is a sanctuary for people who really need it to escape the cruel world."

"You know, the last person to use this place was Lily Evans."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah.. So what were you doing out here Jus?"

"I had to get away." He looked away, so she couldn't see the pain across his face, but Hermione could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Jus?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that." She sat next to him and turned his face so se could look at him. She could read the pain in is eyes. "Justin. Pleas tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." Hermione looked at him with a look.

"I don't believe you. Now, you've been there for me, why can't I do the same? Are you going to tell me what's wrong r am I going to have to resort to drastic measures?"

"It's nothing new. What it always has been."

"Justin."

"I'm a nobody. That's all there is to it. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley! Why would you believe that?"

"It's what everyone thinks. People talk. I heard Hannah talking to Mandy."

"Justin. I don't think you're a nobody. You are a sweet, intelligent, wonderful person. Don't pay attention to them. I'm just a bookworm right?"

"But you're not a nobody."

"And you aren't either. Look, the only reason people even pay any attention to me is because I'm Harry Potter's best friend and we only became friends because he was lost. Don't listen to them. Promise me."

"It hurts. It hurts not to have any friends. To be alone all the time-no one to talk to."

"Justin. I'm your friend and I will never leave you."

"Mya?"

"Yes, Jus?"

"Can I hug you?" Hermione smiled  at his innocent request and wrapped him in her arms. Justin smiled in content. If he couldn't be with Hermione at least she was his friend and at least he could hug her or be held in comfort. At least she could smile at him. 

"Thank you."

Hermione smiled at him and took his hand. She grabbed her bag in the others. "Let's get going back to the castle. "

"Mya. Can I come watch you skate. You are an angel on ice. You'll win. I know you will!"

"Yes Jus. And thank you! That means a lot"

"I'm coming to your competition."

The two slowly walked back to the castle, unaware that a pair of twinkling eyes was watching them. The eyes smiled. "It has begun." 


	7. Final Practices & Problems

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Hermione screamed.

"Calm down Mya. You'll do fine. It's just your final practice before the first competition."

"Calm down?! Calm down?! Jus! Kelly STILL can't move in sync, Snape is giving twice as much homework, and Zambini is getting as bad as Malfoy!"

"Hey hey. Shhh. Sweetie, it's going to be okay." Hannah raised her eyes.

"Yeah, and you say you don't like her," she said to herself.

Justin! What if I don't make it?"

"You'll make it."

"What I fail potions?"

"You won't fail potions."

"What if I…"

"Don't worry Mya. You'll do fine." He stroked her cheek gently, wishing he could kiss her. Hermione sighed.

"I guess you're right."

"Ms. Granger. Your carriage is here!"

"I guess it's time to go." She kissed Justin on the cheek and an off and then turned around.

"Justin?"

"Yes?"

"Smile." Justin smiled at her. 

"Show them who's queen!" Hermione giggled and shut the portrait behind her. Justin frowned. Another lonely week, actually longer. Hermione would be gone for two weeks this time. Sure he'd get owls, but it wasn't the same as seeing her smiling face. Shaking his head, he grabbed his book and buried his head into it, trying not to think of Hermione.

"Ah! I can't do this!" Justin slammed down his Charms book and rushed out. He was going to the clearing. He missed Hermione so much. Her smile to her laugh to the way her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Shaking his head, he sighed. He looked at the lake. Memories came flooding back before his sister died. They were much like Hermione. They were in children's skating competitions. He chuckled, remembering a little boy coming up and kissing her. His sister wiped her mouth later and yelled "Ewwww!" Then Voldemort killed her. He killed her because she was a muggle. Justin and his parents had gone to the store. It was his sister's birthday. His sister was sleeping. She was 10 at the time. When they came home, the Dark Mark was above the house. Justin had just finished his first year at Hogwarts and he fainted upon seeing that mark. Justin wiped away the tears. He thought of Hermione. He really missed her. She was the sweetest person he'd ever met.

"Hello Mr. Fletchley."

"Professor. So-sorr. I needed to…"

"None of that. This place seeks out those who need it."

"I don't understand."

"You know, when Lily was here, people were ever so cruel to her."

"But I thought she and James…?"

"Ah yes. James. He was the worse. It wasn't till 7th year where he changed and eventually fell in love with Lily. You see Mr. Fletchley, this place seeks out those who need it. For the most part, it is hidden. I didn't alone show Hermione this place. It found her." He looked out to the lake. "It helps provide answers. Think on that." With that, he was gone.

"Hermione! This is ridiculous!"

Hermione looked at her boyfriend, confused. "What?"

"This boy obviously has a crush on you."

"Don't be silly. And you didn't expect me to leave him all alone. He needs a friend Kelly. I'm dating you, Kel." She kissed him lightly on the lips. Kelly smiled.

"Well. OK. Let's go."

They skated out into the rink. Kelly had improved a lot. Cordelia groaned in frustration. Their first competition was coming up and Kelly just didn't do well in doubles.

"Kelly!!!"

"What Mione?" Kelly said exasperatedly.

"You have to stick to the rhythm. We have to be in sync."

"Why do I have to follow yours? Why can't you follow mine?" Kelly argued. Cordelia sighed. This was not good. Not only were they not matching, the couple was arguing, which was not only going to look bad in the competition, but she had a feeling the relationship was going to be affected.

"Kelly! We've been working on this for the past 2.5 months! We can't change it now!"

"Why not?" he challenged.

"Children!" Cordelia clapped her hands. "We have a competition coming up and we can't bring Hermione back before it as she has her exams coming up. Focus! Smile! No fighting. The judges look at everything!" Kelly glared at his girlfriend and was silent for the rest of the routine. Hermione tried not to be upset. What was happening with their relationship. For the past two weeks, there seemed to be so much tension.

They finished skating and silently fumed at each other, watching the other couples. She had a feeling Kelly was also being the overprotective boyfriend.

FLASHBACK

"I don't want you to see him."

"Whyever not."

"He likes you."

'Don't be silly. I'm dating you anyways."

"My point exactly."

"Kelly! He's lonely. Everyone is cruel to him. He needs a friend."

"Which is why he will fall for you."

"I'm true to you Kel."

"I know. But I don't trust other guys."

"Oh. So now I can't even be friends with Harry and Ron, is that what you are telling me."

"They have girlfriends."

"Can he help it if no one cares about him? How can you be so cruel. He needs a friend Kel. And just because I am dating you, I won't give up my friendship with Justin or any other guy for that matter." Kelly glared at her, grabbed her hand and pulled her to the rink.

"Just skate!" he said through clenched teeth.

That was two days ago. Today he was a little kinder, but she knew he wasn't happy.

Hermione walked into the common room to see Justin buried in Potions.

"Jus!"

"Mya!" Justin grinned happily. "I missed you."

Hermione laughed. "Well it's good to see you too!" She embraced Justin in a hug. "How've you been?"

"The usual. Studied. Went to our clearing. Ate. Slept Wondered why people are cruel and wondered how you were doing? How was rehearsal by the way?"

"Are people still being mean to you Justin?" He nodded. "I'm sorry."

"I'll live. Well tell me bout rehearsal."

Hermione sighed. "It was good, aside from the fact Kelly and I are fighting. I don't know if it's the tension of the competition that's gotten him worked up or what..He was just being really unreasonable."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks Justin. Come on. I want to show you something. It kinda shocked me after seeing your Patronous, but it could be coincidence. Now don't tell. I' d be in huge trouble!"

"I won't tell Mya."

She led him into her room and shut the door, locking it behind her. Justin gulped. He was alone in a room with Hermione. Hermione smiled at him. "Watch."

A few seconds later where Hermione was standing was a beautiful golden eagle. Justin gasped. Hermione was an animagus. Her animagus was his Patronous. H reached out and petted its feathers. Hermione in her eagle form leaned into his hand. A few minutes later, she transformed back into her human form.

"Mya! Wow!You're an animagus and a beautiful one at that!" Hermione blushed.

"I'm unregistered, so you can't tell anyone."

"I won't, I promise, but on one condition," he said leaning close to her.

"What's that?" she whispered.

"Teach me how to become an animagus." Hermione pulled back and smiled. 

"Of course. I wonder what you'll be. Your heart chooses your form."

Hermione spent the remaining weeks of the term helping Justin with his Animagus form. The talent show came and went. The fighting between her and Kelly still occurred, but had toned down a bit.

"Alright Justin. Let's give it a shot." A few minutes later, Justin was a beautiful phoenix. Hermione gasped. He was beautiful. _Bad Hermione Bad, You're with Kelly. _Justin made a beautiful phoenix. He looked up at her with curious eyes. What really confused her was the fact he took on her patronous. How is it possible that we both take on each others patronous? Justin, in his phoenix form, flew up onto Hermione's shoulder. Hermione smiled and stroked it lovingly. A knock on the door broke the moment. Justin transformed back. Hermione looked at him in awe, unable to speak. There was more insistent knocking.

"I'll just get that." Justin stuttered. He opened the door to see Dean.

"Justin?"

"Yes?"

"Hermione?"

He pointed inside the room. 

"Harry and Ron are looking for you."

"Right." "We'll talk later," she whispered to Justin. She kissed Justin on the cheek and ran out. Justin's heart was pounding. He felt his cheek and blushed, walking into his room in a daze. Dean watched him. "You really have it bad, Mr. Finch-Fletchley."


	8. The BreakUp

Hermione walked out to the common room. She had a smile on her face.

"Morning Justin!" she chirped

"Morning Dean!" She kissed Justin on the cheek and skipped out.

Dean took a look at Justin, who was blushing.

"What..was THAT all about?"

"It's a secret." Dean raised his eyebrows as Justin pulled out a parchment to write to his older sister again. They still took Alma's death hard. He needed to talk to his sister. He really liked Hermione, but couldn't do anything about it.

Hermione was happy, but also nervous. Her competition was in one week. It wasn't the final competition yet. Two singles would be chosen from the three and the doubles would perform as well. One pair of doubles would go on to the final championship.

"Good morning Harry, Ron!"

"Why are you so bloody happy in the morning?"

"My competition is in a week. Don't get me wrong I'm nervous, but excited!"

"How come we can't see you skate?"

"You can, but you have to come to the competition." Hermione smiled. "Well boys, I must be off." With a wink, she skipped away.

Hermione entered the portrait and grabbed her bag.

"Practice?" Hermione nodded. 

"Coming?" Justin smiled. 

"Of course." 

At that moment, her owl came sweeping in as well as Cordelia's owl and dropped two letters at her feet. She untied the letter from her owl and smiled. It was from Kelly. She collapsed on the couch to read it and had a look of disbelief on her face. Kelly? Kelly was breaking up with her? A tear rolled down her face. She read it again and gasped in horror.

"No..no!" she whispered.

"Mya?" Justin looked at her, concerned.

She opened the next letter and broke down, letting the letter fall from her fingertips.

"Damn him! Damn him! Damn you to hell, Kelly!" She ran out of the common room in tears. Padma, Hannah, Terry, and Dean looked on concerned when Justin picked up the letter and ran after her.

"Mya!"

Hermione ran and ran, not really paying attention where she was going. Suddenly, she found herself in her clearing. She collapsed against a tree and burst into sobs. Justin ran. He knew just were Hermione would be. He rammed into McGonagall.

"Mr. Finch-Fletchley! 10 points off Hufflepuff for running in the corridors."

"Sorry Professor!" He continued running.

"Mr. Fletchley!"

"Hermione's crying!" He called over his shoulder. He approached the clearing and gasped at the sight. Hermione was disheveled and was shaking.

"Mya?" Justin asked quietly. Hermione looked up and wiped away her tears.

"H-hi J-Justin." Justin walked over and sat on the ground next to her. He put his arms around her. 

"Shhh." Justin rocked her back and forth. He gently wiped away her tears. "What's wrong Mya?" Hermione sniffled and handed him the letter from Kelly.

"Read that. And then the other one in your hand."

Justin took the letter from Hermione and slowly opened it.

_Dear 'Mione:_

_This isn't working. It was fun while it lasted and you are an awfully sweet, spirited, and beautiful girl, but I can't see you anymore. You being a witch doesn't help because I don't understand a lot of things and the occasional meetings aren't enough. I could put up with that, but I don't think it will work. I've also met someone else here at university. So, I'm breaking up with you. I am also withdrawing from the championship so we don't have to see each other._

_Best, _

_Kelly_

Justin frowned at the letter. That was pretty impersonal. He didn't like this Kelly guy at all. 

"Mya. I'm sorry.."

"That's not the worse of it. Read the one from Cordelia."

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hello dear. How are you? OWLS went well? I have some bad news and I wish I didn't have to bear this. Goodness knows, Kelly has probably given you some bad news already. Unfortunately, I must be a bearer of bad news. Kelly has left the competition. Thus, you have no partner for your double. Unless we can get you another partner, you won't be able to continue in the competition. I'd love to switch you into singles. You are so talented, but as you know when you and Kelly went into doubles, we accepted two other people for singles. There's timing. We can't switch you. The competition is next week. That gives you a week to find a replacement. I will keep my eye out as well. I'm truly sorry and I pray to Merlin we find someone as your double. I hope to see you next week._

_Love,_

_Cordelia___

Hermione watched as Justin put the letter down and she burst into tears.

"It was my dream. Since I was young. Ok. He broke up with me; I can live with that. I won't deny that it hurts. No one said it was going to last forever and I wasn't in love with him. I had doubts of it lasting, but he took away my dream."

"I'm really sorry Mai Mai."

"Mai Mai?" Justin blushed and kissed Hermione lightly on the forehead.

"How am I ever going to find a replacement?"

"We'll think of something Mai Mai, we'll think of something." The two sat quietly in each others arms for the next few hours.

"Mya? We should get going."

"I guess you're right. Thank you Jus." Justin took her hand and the two slowly made it to the castle.

  
Hermione! Where have you been? You weren't at dinner."

"I'm sorry Harry, Ron. Kelly broke up with me. I I was with Justin."

"Justin?" Hermione smiled over at Justin. 

"Harry, Ron; you know Justin Finch-Fletchley, don't you? 6th year Hufflepuff Prefect." Harry and Ron looked over at the boy who was holding Hermione's hand and acknowledged him. Harry studied Justin for a while. He saw how Justin's eyes lingered on Hermione's and the longing, yet pain in them. Harry's face broke out in a smile. Justin liked Hermione and he liked her a lot. Harry had a good feeling about him, unlike with Kelly. He always figured Justin was a loner, but apparently, Hermione had warmed up to him. Harry cast a knowing smile Justin's way. Justin was startled. Was he that obvious? Harry leaned over and whispered something in Ron's ear. Ron grinned and nodded.

"What are you two planning?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing Mione. I just need to talk to you for a minute. It's for Padma."

Hermione looked at him, not believing him "Right…" "I'll be back Jus." She kissed him on the cheek as Ron dragged her away. Justin blushed and his eyes lingered on her. "An angel," he whispered to himself.

Harry smirked. Yep, Justin liked his best friend alright and he was going to do something about it. "Um Justin? Are you going to stare at Mione all day or..?" Justin looked at Harry startled and blushed.

"It's too bad. I didn't like Kelly when I first met him. She's a sweetheart."

"She is." He quickly looked down. "And beautiful."

"So you gonna tell her?"

"T-tell her what?"

"That you like her of course."

"I—I—" Justin stuttered.

"Yes, that you like her. I can tell these things, Justin. Mione is like my sister. I pay attention. You like her."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yea, pretty obvious. Mione is always oblivious to those sorts of things though." Justin let out a sigh of relief.

"Please don't tell her! I know you barely know me, but…" He looked at Harry nervously. Harry smiled at Justin. He liked this kid. 

"I won't tell, but are you?"

"No."

Harry sighed. "Why not?"

"I'd never have a chance with her. She's so perfect. I'm a loner. A quiet nobody." Harry was startled at Justin's low self confidence. He also knew Justin and Hermione were perfect for each other.

"You know…a lot of people think the same of Mione. She's a bookworm. She's quiet, and believe it or not, shy. Hermione warmed up to you. You like her. What's the harm in trying if you like her so much?"

"Because I like her so much it hurts. I don't think I can deal with rejection. I'll just have to settle with being her friend and study partner."

"You too are too alike! Justin, don't give up. If you like her, leap. I don't say this to anyone.  I love her like a sister. I think you should tell her. Maybe not now, when Kelly just broke up with her, but..soon."

"Honestly Ron! You had to drag me away because you didn't know whether to use a blue blanket or a red blanket on your date with Padma!"

"Hey! It's a big deal! Blue is Ravenclaw's color, but red is ours!" Hermione shook her head. She saw Justin gazing at her. Ron followed her gaze.

"He likes you. He likes you's a lot!"

Hermione broke her gaze to look at Ron. "What are you talking about?"

"Justin," Ron replied simply.

"What about Justin? You're not going to call him a nobody, are you? Otherwise I'll have to pound our head in!" Hermione said angrily.

"Relax Mione. You'd think you had a crush on him! Hermione blushed.

"Ron, you know I just broke up with Kelly" Hermione said softly.

"Doesn't mean you couldn't have a crush on him. You and Kelly have been fighting for a while. And I wasn't going to call Justin a nobody. It was sweet of you to befriend him, someone who really needed a friend."

"He's a really nice person, intelligent-if people just took the time to get to know him. So, he's a little shy, but he opens up. He keeps to himself because of the way people treat him. Now what were you going to say about him?"

"He likes you. I mean really likes you." Hermione laughed.

"Don't be silly."

"I'm bloody serious."

"You're not Sirius. Sirius is Padfoot." Hermione grinned at him cheekily

Ron groaned. "Mione, that is so old!" Hermione and Ron approached Harry and Justin, Ron still rolling his eyes.

"Eh, Ron, what's going on?"

"Hermione went with the Sirius joke again!"

"Again! Mione! That is so old!"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. Justin looked at them confused.

"Whenever someone says they are serois, Mione says they aren't Sirius. That Sirius is my godfather!"

"Sirius Black."

"Yeah."

"Wasn't he the one who recently was released of the charges and he was in Azkaban for a number of years?"

"That's the one." Hermione smiled at Justin. He was really sweet.

"Jus. We should probably finish that essay Sprout wanted us to do."

"You're right Mai Mai." Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows at this name. So Justin already had a nickname for Hermione. "It was good to meet you two."

"Same." Harry and Ron watched as Justin and Hermione walked off together, Justin staling glances at Hermione.

"He likes her quite a lot!"

"They'd be good for each other."

They walked towards the common room, thinking of ways to get them together when Hermione had some time to heal from Kelly's hurt.


	9. Ask Her

_Thanks for the reviews:_

_Saerelle__: No, I don't have a beta. Would you mind. Part of the issue working off a laptop is my letters don't always show up, I guess._

"Go on; Ask her." It had been 3 days since the incident in the Great Hall where Justin had slipped up about his feelings. For the first time, Justin felt like he belonged. Harry and Ron talked to him kindly, but they never ceased to taunt him about how he felt for Hermione. He looked up at Hermione. She was avidly listening to Professor Sprout and quietly taking notes. Justin sighed and watched as her eyes lit up in interest, the way her quill moved across the page, and how every few minutes, her finger would lift up to brush her long hair out of her eyes. He smiled dreamily, imagining his fingers running through her hair. Harry and Ron grinned and they slowly nudged Justin.

"Ask her," they whispered. Justin's face became pale. He quickly looked back to studying Hermione. A goofy smile spread across his face when Hermione grinned at being awarded points for answering a question. She was so intelligent.  Justin jumped at hearing Professor Sprout call his name.

"Huh?"

Professor Sprout frowned at him as he had clearly not been paying attention, although it was a rare sight indeed for Justin not to be paying attention. Hermione and Justin were her two best students.

"I asked if you could explain how the Willobee can be used in healing."

"Oh." He blushed. Hermione looked at him, amused. She smiled at him encouragingly.  Justin met Hermione's eyes and turned even redder. Harry and Ron tried to hold in their laughter. Justin looked back to the professor. "Well um, that is…it can um be used for severe cuts and can..it can lessen the pain after a Crucio. And um that's all I can remember." He stuttered. Professor Sprout studied him. He was nervous about something, which was rare in Herbology. She shrugged. "Good. 10 points to Hufflpuff and Mr. Potter, Weasley, please settle down."

 Hermione smiled at Justin and he grinned at her stupidly before glaring at Harry and Ron. Justin quickly gathered his books and shoved them in his bag when class ended. 

He quickly ran out the door before Harry, Ron, or Hermione could stop him. He was really embarrassed. Hermione looked after him, quite confused. No matter. She would talk to him after Charms, which they shared with Ravenclaw.

Justin sighed. He was supposed to Transfigure his teacup into a bird, but he just couldn't concentrate. His mind kept drifting to Hermione. Mostly, he remembered her face when she had discovered that she may not be able to compete. He sighed and lazily waved his wand, trying to think of how to help her. I _wonder if I can still skate ."_That's it!" he exclaimed. The class looked up at his outburst and McGonagall frowned when she saw his teacup had turned into a kitten.

"Mr. Finch-Fletchley! What is the matter with you? Please focus on getting the proper transformation and refrain from your loud outbursts." Justin looked down, embarrassed. "Sorry Professor." She nodded. Something was going on with that student. He was usually such a good student, like her star student, Ms. Granger. 

"Mr. Finch-Fletchley, would you please stay for a moment?" Justin sighed and made his way to Professor McGonagall's desk. "Please, have a seat." Justin sat down in front of her. He slowly met her eyes, which as usual, were concerned. McGonagall knew how people treated Justin and made an effort to ease him out of his shell and go beyond a professor to him. "Is something the matter, child?"

"I…." McGonagall met his eyes, waiting patiently. That was how to reach Justin. He would open up.

"Yes?"

"I made a fool of myself in Herbology and everyone started laughing. Well not Hermione, but that's because she's different and doesn't laugh at people. And and; it's not fair. She's worked so hard and it's her dream and she may not even be able to compete now and she's been so wonderful and I can never repay her for all that she has done and why are people so cruel? Do you know Malfoy and Zambini attacked her?" McGonagall hid a smile. It seemed that young Justin had developed a crush on his fellow prefect. _Two people who couldn't be more alike. They were perfect for each other_, she thought to herself. She looked back to Justin.

"People are cruel, but you are an intelligent young man. Ms. Granger doesn't open up to people easily, but she has seen something in you. Don't worry about what happened in Herbology. I know it is hard, but your fellow classmates are immature. Just, think of good things. I see Ron and Harry seem to be letting you in, maybe it's because of Ms. Granger, but things are changing. As far as Malfoy and Zambini, they will be punished. Fletchley, I know what you are going through, but look things are looking up. You've gained a wonderful friend in Ms Granger. You don't have to be alone anymore." Justin nodded.

"Thank you Professor. I needed to hear that." She nodded.

"You can always talk to me." Justin nodded and bid McGonagall good day and headed towards the common room, only to be intercepted by Harry and Ron. He gulped. He liked Harry and Ron, but knew they were going to tease him about his crush or at least continue trying to play matchmaker. He appreciated it, but he was just too nervous to tell Hermione how he felt and didn't believe she liked him in that way. Harry and Ron's latest scheme was to get Justin and Hermione to go to the upcoming Christmas Ball together. 

"So Justin my man!"  Ron and Harry each put an arm around his shoulders. Justin gulped as they led him in the direction of the common room.

"'Mione's in there."

"Ask her."

"I can't."

"Aw come now; you don't want to keep your princess waiting now, do you?"

"She doesn't like me in that way."

"Oh but Fletchley, she will in good time, she will. You don't want her going to the ball with Malfoy now, do you?"

"She wouldn't go with him."

"No, but I suppose Flint may ask."

"No, she wouldn't; she hates him."

"Yes, but then there is Seamus, Dean, Terry, Roger, Neville…." Justin glared "Well you get the picture."

"So Justin, I suggest you go in and ask her before someone else does."

They were interrupted by Terry. "Hey guys! Seen Hermione? Wondering if she wanted to go to the ball." Justin became pale. Of course Hermione would agree to go with Terry. Terry was well liked. He wasn't a nobody. Ron and Harry exchanged a look. 

"She's um-she had to go serve detention with Snape!" They said quickly.

"Oh. Thanks. I guess I'll ask her later. I hope I'm not too late. Better get to the library. See you." He walked off. Harry and Ron looked at Justin meaningfully. 

"We just lied to Terry so he wouldn't be able to ask her. Now ask her!"

"But.."

"Ask her! Or do we have to take drastic measures?"  Justin shivered. He knew they were not joking and Ron was the younger brother of the infamous Weasley twins. He had no doubt that one owl and he would be doomed. He looked at Harry and Ron, who were looking at him impatiently. He was a Hufflepuff, not a Gryffindor, but he wouldn't be able to handle seeing Hermione in Terry's arms. He had to try. Sighing in defeat, he muttered the password. Harry and Ron grinned and walked off when Justin entered the common room. Hermione was sitting on the couch looking over her Charms essay. She looked up upon hearing someone enter.

"Oh hi Justin!" She smiled at him warmly and Justin could feel his heart flutter.

"Mai Mai. Can I..can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Jus. What's up?" Justin walked over and took a seat next to her. 

"I—I was wondering if you were going to the ball." Hermione's eyes widened. Maybe Harry and Ron were right. She took a deep breath.

"Yeah; I suppose, being as I'm a prefect and all, I should go."

"You don't have anyone to go with?"

"Nah. I usually go with Harry or Ron, but they are dating Ginny and Padma now." She shrugged and looked at him expectantly. He looked awfully nervous.

'Would you.; I mean that is-do you mind if."

"What is it Jus? She laid a hand on his arm.

"Would you go to the ball with me?" He looked at her nervously. "As friends of course. You could dance with whomever; I just-I have to go and don't want to go alone and um-that I you're my only friend and um I think that um well it might be nice?" he stuttered. Hermione smiled warmly at Justin. It was obviously hard for him to ask, seeing as he had no friends, never knew how to. It was too bad. Justin was a really sweet boy.

"Yes Justin, I'll go with you."

"You will?" Hermione noted that he looked surprised.

"Of course I will Justin." Justin smiled.

"Thank you" He kissed her on the cheek. Hermione blushed. _Why am I blushing? It's Justin! One of my best friends! I didn't blush when Kelly would kiss me? What's wrong with me?_ She shook her head of her thoughts and smiled at Justin, who had pulled out his books and was immersed in Transfiguration. She noted his cheeks were also red. She smiled and looked back to her Transfiguration homework. It had been a routine for Justin and Hermione to study together for all their classes. They looked up upon seeing Dean, Terry, and Hannah enter. Hannah had a smirk on her face.

"Hi Mione!" Dean and Terry called. Hermione frowned, noting that Justin was ignored again. Justin looked back to his book. He brought out a goblet and concentrated upon his transfiguration. Hermione smiled at him. _He looks so cute when he concentrates. _Hermione smacked herself mentally. She wasn't supposed to be having these thoughts when she had just broken up with Kelly. Kelly? Oh, she had liked Kelly, but she wasn't having thoughts about Kelly. She hadn't paid attention to little details like she did with Justin and that confused her. Wasn't one supposed to have thoughts about their boyfriend or as the case with her, her ex-boyfriend when they were dating? The more she thought about it, she realized their relationship was doomed from the start. The only thing they shared in common was the ice-skating and they didn't even have that in common anymore. But Justin? Justin was sweet, caring, understanding, serious about his studies, intelligent, shy, quiet, funny, cute, sensitive.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yeah Terry?"

"Are you going to the ball?"

"Yep; I'll be there." She smiled.

"You wouldn't happen to have a date, would you?" She looked over at Justin, amused, when she noticed he was frowning and clenching his fists.

"Actually, Justin and I were going to go together." Hermione raised her eyebrows when Justin relaxed. Hannah raised her eyes and smirked. So the nobody actually had the nerve to ask Hermione to the ball.

Terry looked at Justin, who had just transfigured his goblet into an owl, which was flying around the air. Justin smiled in satisfaction. Terry shook his head. He would never understand Justin, but he realized Justin was much like Hermione in many ways. Terry looked back to Hermione. "Alright, see you there" He walked back into his room, followed by Dean. Hannah left a few seconds later. 

"Watch out!" Justin yelled all of a sudden

"Justin, wha?" Justin pulled Hermione to the ground as his owl went out of the control and was going full speed towards the spot Hermione was sitting just a second ago. It crashed right into the wall and fell down to the ground a moment later. Justin and Hermione were so close that their bodies were touching. Justin felt his heart beat. He so wanted to kiss Hermione, but couldn't. Hermione, at the same time felt her heart flutter, wrapped in Justin's arms and she was confused. Justin reached a hand and stroked Hermione's cheek.

"You ok?" Hermione was mute and she couldn't breathe so she simply nodded. At that moment Dean, Terry, and Hannah exited their rooms with the intention of heading to dinner. They saw Hermione and Justin and raised their eyebrows.

"Something you want to tell us?" Hermione and Justin looked up, confused and then realized the compromising position they were in. They quickly disentangled themselves and broke away, blushing hard.

"Well?"

"Nothing's going on," Hermione said quietly.

"Yeah, right." Dean said sarcastically.

Justin looked up then. "No really. My owl went out of control and so I um had to pull Hermione out of the way so her eyes wouldn't get pecked off. Look for yourself." He pointed at the wall, where there was now a hole and the goblet-owl on the floor just below it.

"I still say there is something going on."

Hermione and Justin glared. Hermione helped Justin up. She went into her room, kissing Justin on the cheek. He blushed.

"I'll see you later." Justin nodded and grabbed his bag, making his way to the clearing. It was time he taught himself how to skate again if he was going to return Hermione's dream to her.

He quickly sat by the tree, facing the lake hidden in the clearing. Being so close to Hermione put his heart on a whirlwind. Every touch, every look; he was distracted in class. He cared for Hermione so much and he was going to do this for her. He didn't care what it took. Sighing, he focused on the lake and watched it slowly freeze into a thick and smooth ice. He slowly took off his shoes and transfigured them into a pair of skates. _Well, here goes nothing. __Alma__, give me strength. I haven't skated since you left this world, but I must now. I wish you were here. You would love Mai Mai. I can just imagine you playing matchmaker, sis. I miss you. I wonder if you would have been a witch._ _I love you. Give me strength. _Justin stepped onto the ice and a golden aura surrounded him.

"Justini…"

"Sis?"  Only Alma ever called him Justini.

"Justini. I believe in you."

"Sis. Where are you? I need you. I miss you. What if I can't?"

"You can, my darling older brother. I'm here in your heart and always watching you. I give you power and I give you strength. I return to you the gift, which you have lost. I give you my gift as well. We didn't compete together, but now here's your chance. Return to the ice, my brother and give into the love. Your Mai Mai will welcome you and give you the world."

"Are you sure? I mean Mai Mai is so special. I'm nobody."

"No, my darling, you are not nobody. You are everything. And she's the one for you, the stars have foretold. While paths may not lead at this moment in time, the skies up above and my homeland herein speak of a truth of two to unite. Two lonely souls will find love within and that love is deep to the end."

"I-I don't understand."

"You will find happiness in the end. Stay strong. You have the gift. Hit the ice and return the dream. I love you Justin. I'm watching you. I'm always watching you. I love you." Her voice began to fade and the aura started to leave.

"No Sis, Almini! Don't leave me! I love you Almini!  I need you! Don't go."

The light and voice started to get carried away by the wind. Justin ran after it. "Sis! Please don't go!" he cried. A minute later, Justin was alone. He sunk down and sobbed, not noticing Hermione and Dumbledore. Hermione came to practice when she saw Justin. He was so beautiful and he was encompassed in light, He was talking to someone. Dumbledore had held her back, explaining something really special was happening. Now, as she looked at Justin, her heart broke. Looking to Dumbledore for permission, she rushed forward and took Justin in her arms. "Shhh. It's ok Jus. I'm here." She rocked him back and forth.

"I miss her. I miss her teasing, her smile, being able to chase her, I miss skating with her, and her laugh. I hate Voldemort! I hate him! I hate him!" He looked to the sky. "Did you hear that Voldemort? I'm not afraid of you, but I hate you with all my being and one day I will have my revenge!" He buried his face against Hermione again. Hermione took her hand and ran it through his hair. He swiftly wiped away his tears.

"Thank you, Mai Mai." Hermione smiled and kissed him on his forehead. Justin broke away and met Dumbledore's eyes. "Professor, please tell me I wasn't dreaming; that my sister was really there."

Dumbledore sighed. This would be hard. He transfigured a chair and sat down, facing the two adolescents.

"Yes and no, my child. That was your sister, but also not."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Professor."

"Your sister was a year younger than you, was she not?" Justin nodded.

"And she died at Voldemort's hand after your first year?"

"Y-yes. But it was strange. A week before she died, she knew she was going to die. She was an active and healthy girl. How is that possible?"

"She was 10. I have a feeling, Justin, she was to be a witch. Muggles don't come back, not the way your sister did. That was the spirit and soul of your sister. Her soul surrounded you. She came to you Justin. This place is a unique place. She has been sent to a place where she will always be watching over you. She is part of the destinies. Alma knows your future. She feels your pain and your joy and your determination. Do you feel her when you sleep?"

"Yes."

"She's a spirit daughter, Justin. She's in your heart always, but it's more than that. Her spirit has bound to you till your destiny is fulfilled. At that point, she will not go to the other souls, but her spirit will conjoin with yours. She's your guardian, protector, symbol of your heart. She will come to you sometimes when you need her, but can never stay for long as she's part of the spirit channel, but her utmost importance is to love and cherish you-to protect you and be your spirit sister. She leads you, gives you powers, strength, wisdom, returns prior knowledge that you may have forgotten, endurance, passion." Justin's eyes widened. "That is a unique gift my child. Only one other witch or wizard has had a spirit bound to them and that was Helga Hufflepuff." Dumbledore smiled lightly. "Your sister is with you always. Remember that." With a nod, Dumbledore headed back to the castle. Justin was in shock. Hermione smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "I'm special!" Justin said dumbstruck. Hermione giggled.

"Well finally you get it in your head! That's what I have been trying to tell you the past 3 months!" Justin blushed.

"I'm sorry Mai, Mai. It's just to most of the school, I've been a nobody for so long, I believed it, I…Thank you Mai Mai." Hermione felt tears building up in her eyes and wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. How could people be so cruel? Justin's heart fluttered at the touch. Hermione ran her fingers through Justin's light brown hair. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Come, let's go. I can skate later." Justin looked in her eyes longingly. His heart began to beat furiously.

"Mai," he breathed. Hermione stared at him, startled at the tone of his voice.

"Y-yes?"

"N-nothing," he said quickly.

"You sure?"

"Well, it's just…I…I wanted to do something for you and I..then Alma gave me back my lost gift and hers. I don't know if the talent really returned, but if it did.."

Hermione looked at him curiously

"What Jus?"

"Well, I mean-you've done so much-given me a life. It hurt so much when you got that letter from Cordelia and I thought I could reteach myself…" Hermione's eyes widened when she realized what Justin was trying to do for her. Tears rolled down her face. How could someone who was hurt so much be the sweetest person she had ever met?  "Jus, are you telling me what I think you are telling me?"

"I'm going to work at it, Mai. I'm going to get my skill back. I think Alma gave it back and then I am giving you back our dream if you will let me."

"Justin! II d-don't know what to say! You're the best!!!!!" Hermione jumped on him, knocking him over. Se threw her arms around him, tears running down her cheeks and pecked him on the lips."

"Mai" Justin breathed again His heart was beating furiously in his chest and he felt a smile creeping up. Hermione had kissed him. True, it was just a friendly, chaste kiss, but one he would never forget.  Hermione blushed. "Sorry; caught up in the moment. I'm just so happy! Let's skate!" She quickly put on her skates, pulled him up and ran with him into the rink.


	10. The Kiss & Intervention

**NOTE: I'm starting a new story with one of my own characters, so keep an eye out for it.**

"Uh Mai?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to get my skates back on. Unless you know a way to skate without them." He grinned. Hermione blushed. What was it about Justin that made her so carefree Justin was nothing like anyone said. He was funny. He was carefree. He was different from the boy she had first gotten to know at the beginning of the year. Shaking her head, she looked at Justin.

"Oops. I'll wait for you." 

"I thought so."  He laughed. Justin stopped and put his skates on and then quickly joined Hermione in the rink.

'So um."

"So" They looked at each other, questioningly, not knowing where to start. Justin met Hermione's gaze. She was so beautiful.

"Maybe, we should see if I can still skate?"

Hermione chuckled. "That might be a good idea." Hermione climbed out of the rink. "Remember any of your routines? I know you haven't skated for 5 years, but.."

"Don't worry. I have just the one." Hermione smiled and seated herself against a tree as she watched Justin. Justin was amazing. Hermione gasped when he did a fast spin across the ice on one blade and then jumped into an axle. One would have never guessed that he hadn't skated for so long. He was a natural. Justin shut his eyes. He couldn't believe it! He'd forgotten how much he missed skating. Justin came to a stop and Hermione walked up to him, amazed.

"Jus?" Justin turned to meet Hermione's gaze.

"Mai?"

"I can't believe it! You are amazing! I'm going to write to Cordelia right now! I have no doubt at all that we will go far. And thank you!" She kissed him on his cheek. Justin blushed and smiled to himself. He was skating with Hermione. He'd be able to hold her and spend even more time with her. He grinned and quickly followed Hermione back to the castle. 

Justin ran after Hermione in the common room. Terry, Dean, Padma, and Hannah looked on in amusement. Justin had changed. You could see him smiling and not always in a book. Hermione had changed also. 

"Mai! Let me see!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"Nope!"

"I wanna see!"

"It's a surprise. You'll have to wait!"

"But I don't want to wait!" he whined. 

"Too bad."

"Lemme see!"

"Nope" Hermione giggled. 

Terry and Dean looked over at Padma and Hannah. "Are you SURE they aren't dating?"

"I'm not sure, but if they aren't its inevitable that they will"

"Damn! And I liked Hermione. Oh well. Can't stop the inevitable."

They broke out of their thoughts when Justin tackled Hermione.

"Jusy!" Hermione laughed. "Get off me!"

"Not till you show me."

"But!"

"Nope." Their eyes met each other and they slowly leaned towards each other till their lips met. It was brief, but Justin's heart was beating and Hermione blushed. Was she feeling something? Justin tickled her and the moment was broken. 

"Justin!" Justin stopped tickling her and grabbed the letter.

"Justin!" She ran to chase after him, but Justin had already read the letter and had a huge smile on his face!

"How could you keep this from me?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Hermione whispered. She looked down shyly. She was still nervous about the kiss. 

"It's wonderful! I can't believe it!"

"I told you Cordelia would be impressed with your talent."

"When do we leave?"

"Day after tomorrow. I'll meet you there or do you want to meet at one of our houses? We have a few days of practice before the …you know. They usually put us in hotels with our families. It's all paid for."

"Well, how about we come pick you guys up. Where do you live?"

Hermione gave him her address. "Ok; thanks. Um, Mai?"

"Yes?"

"About the kiss."

"Don't worry about it." She blushed

"O. right." Justin looked away. _I should have known it was just the moment. Why would she like me? I'm lucky she's even my friend._

Hermione looked at Justin, concerned. 

"Justin, are you ok?" Justin was trying to hold back his tears.

"I I have to go" He ran into his room, closing the door behind him, where he buried his face into his pillow. He couldn't deny it. His crush had worsened. While it would seem too quick, the truth was that it was a matter of time before he would fall in love with Hermione. Hermione looked over at Justin's door, worried.

"Terry, Hannah, Padma, Dean, help?" She looked at the four of them helplessly. "Look; I know you guys don't really know Justin, but…" The four of them came and sat by her on the couch.

"Why would he run out, upset?"

"Did you say anything?"

"You saw the kiss, right? I said not to worry about it and then he ran out."

"Mione, I think that hurt him."

'But why. It was just a moment thing, right?"

Dean looked at her. How could she be so clueless? "Mione, I think that kiss meant more to him than you would imagine."

"What?" 

"Mione,Justin likes you and I don't mean the friendship kind No, it's obvious that the feelings run much deeper He may even love you."

"What? No."

"Mione, think about it. We won't deny we weren't really nice to him before. Everyone ignores him. People see him as a nobody, but you. You accepted him, welcomed him with open arms. You became his only friend and a good one. Is it any surprise that he would eventually fall for you? Hermione, believe me when I say it. He loves or is falling in love with you.

"I..I I need to think." She ran into her room, letting the door shut behind her. Dean, Hannah, Padma, and Terry sighed, exasperated at the sexual tension and lack of admittance of feelings between Justin and Hermione. It was at that point, a pact was formed.

"I say we get Harry and Ron involved. I saw them teasing Justin about his crush and I think they convinced Justin to ask Hermione in the ball. You saw them at the ball. They were mesmerized."

"Alright. I'll talk to them at the next Quidditch practice. Then we can set up a time to meet and put "Operation Justin-Hermione in action."

The next two days passed in a blur. Justin and Hermione seemed to be avoiding each other. They would go to classes, eat with their tables , and then retreat and lock themselves in their rooms. Harry, Ron, Dean, Terry, Padma, and Hannah looked on in concern. 

"This is getting out of hand. Both of them would be leaving in a few hours and according to Harry and Ron were supposed to spend a week together. Their families were hooking up." 

"Well, what can we do? We can't really do anything till the new term starts. They both leave soon."

"For now, sit them down and get them to talk to each other again. Apparently, they have some competition and we can't have them avoiding each other. Start of the term we'll figure out how to get them together."

"Don't they have Herbology?"

"You're right. Their last class is after lunch and it's Herbology." They quickly silenced when they saw Justin and Hermione enter Both nodded and went into their rooms.

None of them missed the looks of pain on either face.

Justin sighed and collapsed on his bed. He missed Hermione. They hadn't talked since the kiss two days ago. Practice occurred, but words were never spoken. Al he ever got was the occasional smile. A tear rolled down his face. He swiped it away and flopped over on his stomach, reliving his memories of Hermione of the past 3 months. If only. If only Hermione could feel the same. A knock startled him out of his thoughts.

"Go away!" he yelled.

"Justin, open up! You have class in 20 minutes!"

"I'm not going!"

Everyone in the common room gasped. Justin never missed class. 

"Justin Finch-Fletchley! You open this door right now. You can't hide the whole day!"

"Watch me!" he retorted.

"Alright. You leave me no choice! Alhomora!" The door swung open and Padma entered the room to see Justin laying on his bed, tears pouring down his face, his hair disheveled, staring off into space. Books littered the floor and papers spread all over his desk. Padma picked up a parchment from his Herbology textbook, which simply had one paragraph. It was obvious that it was incomplete. She looked at half completed Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, COMC, Arithmancy, and Potions essays. This was not like Justin at all. While Padma never paid much attention to Justin before, she always greeted him and knew Justin to be a very studious person. Often she wondered why he was in Hufflepuff and not Ravenclaw. She wondered the same thing with Hermione at first, but then Hermione always landed on those life-threatening adventures with Harry Potter. 

"Justin?" Padma asked quietly.

"What?!" he yelled. "Here to humiliate me like everyone else?"

Padma took a seat at the edge of the bed. "No Justin, though I must apologize for the way I have treated you. I should have taken the time to get to know you."

"You weren't as bad as everyone else. At least you said hi. So apology accepted, I guess." For the first time, Padma saw all the torture that Justin underwent. _No wonder he's so distant_.

"Um, Justin? Why are you so upset, well recently?"

"What do you think? Everyone seems to know."

"Hermione?" Padma asked knowingly.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before and honestly, I'm crazy about her,"

Well, have you told her?"

"Told her? Oh no, I couldn't." He looked at Padma fearfully. Little did he know, Terry was trying to have a similar conversation with Hermione as Padma was trying to comfort him. He stared at his door when he heard Terry and Hermione yelling.

"Hermione!"

"Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Come on Hermione! You're being unreasonable!"

"I said go away!"

"You have class in 20 minutes!"

"I don't care! I'm not going!"

Terry raised his eyebrows in shock while the common room gasped. Hermione Granger missing class?

"Hermione Annette Granger! You open this door right now! You can't keep hiding away! You are going to open this door and then we are going to talk about what the hell is up with you!"

"I'm not coming out! Just go away!"

"That's it! You leave me no choice. Alhomora!" The door swung open and Terry entered the room. Hermione looked up at glared at Terry. Hermione was sitting back on her bed. Books were sprawled across her lap, unopened. Her hair was a mess, and she had dried tears on her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she was starig off into space till she heard Terry enter.

Terry sighed. "Hermione." He took a seat at the edge of her bed.

"What?!" she spat.

Terry looked at her with a sad smile. "You can't keep this up."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Hermione." Terry took her hand. "You're hiding. Justin and you barely acknowledge each other. We barely see you. You go to class, come back, and retreat into your room. Harry and Ron tell me the only time they see you is in class and meals, but your presence is hardly there. Please Hermione. We're worried about you and hard as it is to believe, Justin. We've been able to see Justin since he met you. Please don't let him go back into his shell. He loves you Hermione. And I'm afraid if you deny him the close friendship you had, he will withdraw into himself again."

"Terry, I'm… let me be honest. I'm confused and I am scared." Terry stroked her cheek and wrapped his arms around her as she choked back her sobs. 

"Shhh. Mione."

"I just broke up with Kelly, Terry. I'm not supposed to be feeling something if I am at all."

"Hermione. Its natural."

"But I was dating Kelly for 4 months-since July."

"And all this time you were getting along? You had the perfect relationship."

"Well no, we started fighting around October and then broke up recently at the end of last month. It started out fine. I was happy with him. But then, he became a jealous boyfriend and of course, he met someone else. Of course, I should have expected it. Why would a college guy be interested in a 16-year-old even if it was just his first year?"

"Well, you've always been mature for your age. And you've been friends with Justin since September, Hermione. One can't deny that you have a lot in common. You fought with Kelly for a month. Justin was always there for you. Don't you think it's possible that you developed feelings?" Terry sighed. "How did you feel about Kelly?"

"I liked him. I really did, but yet, something was missing from our relationship from the beginning. I knew it wasn't going to last. I didn't love him, my feelings weren't growing, and there was only so much we could talk about. Everything revolved around the championship, it seemed. Of course when he dumped me, he also decided to add salt to the wound by withdrawing from the championship."

"And Justin came to the rescue."

"I can't believe he did that for me."

"He loves you Hermione. He may see it as just a crush, but I know for a fact that he loves you and would do anything for you. He'd probably give up his dreams if only to see you smile."

"But, Terry, I'm not anyone special. I'm a bookworm and I'm not even that pretty. Hannah's much prettier than me."

"Hermione! Wow! You are incredibly special. You're beautiful." Hermione blushed. "That's what I like about you so much. You're not like other girls and you have a natural beauty and kindness. I'm not surprised that Justin fell in love with you. You may be a bookworm, but you aren't really."

"What do you mean?"

"There's so much more to you. There's the fact you will risk your life for your friends, you're friendly, you reach out to someone when no one else does, you are intelligent. There are things no one else sees and I didn't till I got to know you. Just like I am seeing Justin. Justin sees in you what many choose to ignore."

"He loves me?"

Terry smiled at her, "Yes, Mione."

"Oh Terry. This is so confusing. What am I going to do? I don't really know how I feel and I am scared to get involved with anyone right now. I mean both Victor and Kelly ditched me."

"I'll tell you one thing. Justin isn't like other guys. He truly loves you Hermione. So, I wouldn't be scared. All I can say at this point is to follow your heart. Now come on. You two have class and I don't want any more avoidance, ok?"

"Fine." She sighed in defeat and followed Terry out. Padma came out with Justin.

"Now both of you sit!"

"What?!" Justin and Hermione looked at Dean.

"We are going to solve this right now. Now that both Padma and Terry have gotten a little sense knocked into you, maybe you will actually listen." Hermione and Justin looked at each other nervously and sent a glare Dean's way. Defeated, they sat on the couch, fiddling with their fingers.

"Look; you two have a strong friendship and because something happened, you can't throw it away."

"We're not!"

Padma raised her hand. "Let me finish. You two are becoming almost invisible. You never talk to each other and truth be told, we hardly see either of you either."

"We miss you. You are affecting all of us and your grades are suffering. What happened to the hard workers? Justin, you' changed for the better. You were s happy and alive and you are now retreating back into your shell and Hermione you are shutting out people."

"Now we are going to leave you alone for 10 minutes to sort out your problems."

Terry and Padma dragged the two into Dean's bedroom, locking it from the outside. 

"Hey!" Justin and Hermione shouted out. They couldn't open the door and Padma had taken their wands.

"We'll be back in 10 minutes."

'Class?"

"Oh. You have an hour till class. We lied." Hannah, Dean, Terry, and Padma all scrambled into Terry's bedroom, letting Hermione and Justin solve their problems on their own.


End file.
